roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Fighting Vehicles of the Republic of China-Nanking
Armored Fighting Vehicles of the Republic of China-Nanking Light Tank Type 17 Light Tank In 1960, the Republic of China-Nanking Army began looking for a light tank suitable for operations in China-Nanking southern region and also to supplement the Type 10 Medium Tank in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Army. The Republic of China-Nanking decided to buy the license right to the Japanese Type 5 Light Tank which was also in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Army. Designated the Type 17 light tank it entered Republic of China-Nanking Army service in 1965, with around 900 examples having been built for the Republic of China-Nanking Army and the China-Nanking Special Naval Landing Force. The Type 17 Light Tank is also in service with the Imperial Vietnamese Army (150), Royal Cambodian Army (40) and the Royal Laos Army (15). Type 17 light Tank Type 17-I: Basic licenses variant of the Japanese Type 5 Light Tank with Japanese-supplied Mitsubishi Type 100 air-cooled diesel V-12 engine installed. Type 17-II: Type 63 fitted with a China-Nanking-made air-cooled diesel V-12 engine instead of the Japanese-supplied Mitsubishi Type 100. Type 17-III: Type 17 fitted with a laser rangefinder which is the same laser rangefinder as the one fitted on Type 10-III Medium Tank. This update was made in the 1970s. Medium Tanks Type 10 Medium Tank The Type 10 is a Republic of China-Nanking licenses produced version of the Japanese Type 4 Medium Tank which is itself a version based on the Panzerkampfwagen V Puma. The first Type 10s were produced in 1958 and accepted into service in 1959. The Type 10Medium Tank represents China-Nanking first major tank development. Over the years, it has been upgraded with various domestic and Japanese technologies and has been produced in great numbers from 1959 to current 1982, with more than 2,000 having been produced. The Type 10 is widely exported to members of the Greater East Asia Alliance. Type 10-I - A basic variant assembled with Japanese-supplied parts left over from their own production of the Type 4. Entered production in 1958. Type 10-II - Version build with China-Nanking-made components. Entered production in 1963. Type 10-III - Improved variant of the Type 10-II and was fitted out with a laser rangefinder, hydraulic servo-system, primitive fire control and rubber track skirt. The Type 10-III includes several versions with different armor and fire control configurations. Type 10-IV - Latest version being produced and is fitted with an improved radio and a automatic fire suppression system. Type 20 Main Battle Tank In 1963 the Republic of China-Nanking began to develop a successor to the Type 10 Medium Tank, but the progress in the program was slow due to technical difficulties. In March 1969, during an armed clash between the Republic of China-Nanking and the Empire of Japan against the Soviet Union along the Ussuri River on Damansky Island, China-Nanking and Japanese troops captured a Soviet T-62 tank. The tank was carefully examined by China-Nanking and Japanese engineers and its night vision and other components were copied and integrated into the Type 20 design, which was finally certified for design finalization in 1974. Type 20-I - Prototype based on the Type 10 hull build in 1977. Type 20-IIA - Prototype incorporating some technologies from a captured Soviet T-62 main battle tank, such as the Luna IR searchlight system, and improved NBC protection. Type 20-III - First production version released in 1980 and with the number of currently standing at 150 with production still going ongoing as of 1982. Type 21-I (also know as Type 20-IV) - A improved Type 20 incorporating Japanese technologies. Two prototypes build for the Republic of China-Nanking Army In 1981, equipped with key components such as a laser rangefinder. Type 20-IIB/C - Command version of the Type 20-III with additional communications equipment and auxiliary power pack. Features a long radio aerial and two storage boxes on the rear, containing cables and field phone. Armoured Recovery Vehicle Type 15 Armoured Recovery Vehicle Introduced in the late 1950s, the Type 15 is the first armored recovery vehicle fielded by the Republic of China-Nanking Army. The vehicle is built on the chassis of the Type 10 Medium Tank, by removing the turret and adding the vehicle with a winch, a spade, and a manual hoist boom. The development began in 1961 and the vehicle entered in Republic of China-Nanking Army in 1963. The Type 15 is used for recovering vehicles that have been damaged in battle, trapped in soft terrain, or otherwise rendered immobile without being capable of self recovery. The vehicle can perform some basic battlefield repairs such as replacing the tank’s engine or turret. It can also tow the damaged tank out of the battlefield for more extensive repairs.The layout of the Type 15 is generally identical to the Type 10 Medium Tankand shares its propulsions, protections, communications, fire suppressions, and smoke generation equipment. Type 25 Armoured Recovery Vehicle The Type 25 is a second-generation armored recovery vehicle (ARV) in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Army, and is slated to replace the Type 15 ARV introduced in the late 1980s. Developed and built by China North Industries Group (CNGC), the Type 25 is a full tracked armored vehicle used to perform battlefield rescue and recovery missions including hoisting, winching, and towing operations supporting recovery operations and evacuation of main battle tanks and other tracked armored vehicles. Armored Personnel Carrier Type 1 Armored Personnel Carrier The Type 1 is China-Nanking first indigenous tracked armored personnel carrier first fielded in 1964. Unlike most Chinese weapon systems introduced in the same age, the Type 1 is not based on an existing Japanese design. In fact, the vehicle is developed independently without Japanese assistance.The design is simple and is comparable to other APCs of its time such as the American build M113 and the Japanese Type 3 Tracked Armored Personnel Carrier The development was completed in 1963 and the vehicle was first fielded in 1964. However, the initial batch of the Type 1 suffered from serious problems, and the improved formal production variant did not enter service until 1970. The overall design is basic, being little more than an armored steel box on tracks. There are only four road wheels each side, but the cross country performance is excellent and the overall design is robust and adaptable even if some refinements such as an NBC protection system are absent. Not only does the Type 1 serves with the Republic of China-Nanking Army and the China-Nanking Special Naval Landing Forces it also serves with the Imperial Vietnamese Army, Royal Cambodian Army, Mengjiang National Army, Royal Laos Army, Manchuria Imperial Army and even the Imperial Japanese Army. Type 1 - Basic version with Type 56 7.62 mm machine gun, not mass-produced. Type 1A - Production variant with 12.7 mm machine gun Type 54, uprated engine and different transmission. Type 1B or Type 1-I - Improved version with stronger suspension, additional firing ports and two additional roof hatches. Entered production in 1981. Type 1C/D or Type 1-II - Command version of the Type 1B with higher troop compartment and fitted with up to five radios and a generator. Type 7 SPH - Self-propelled artillery version of the Type 1B mounting a 122 mm Type 54-I howitzer. Type 7 MRL - Rocket artillery version of the Type 1B with 19-tube 130 mm multiple rocket launcher.